The Equestria Chronicles Book Five: Sombra's Assault
by VirginitySwiper234
Summary: This story is gonna be a fork in the road. I am following the track of my story- as the title portrays- but it is a sort of prolog. It happens in the setting and dimension of Equestria Girls- but months in advance. Twilight travels with Arceus to stop Dawn Shadow. It also explains how Sunset Shimmer got her greed and envy for power.
1. Revelations

Hello all my fans. Or any who are reading my stories for the first time. In this story I am bridging gaps that some others have asked for. A bit of background knowledge. For all who just picked this story at random from all the other stories in the MLP section or on my page I suggest you go to my first story to know what I'm talking about. Thanks for your time. Please add any more comment so suggestion is. I also will be adding from different points of view. They will be labeled.

"Geez I'm tired." Twilight said. They had just gotten home from their conversation with Arceus. "You should be after all that flirting you did." Rarity teased. "What!?" Twilight yelled. "You should ask for his number." Rarity said back. "Umm, Rarity... he's a _time lord_. I don't think he has a number." Applejack said with a look of uncertainty. "Well it is almost 9:00 you guys gonna crash here?" Twilight asked "Yeah!" They all said.

Time Skip

Twilight had been sleepless all night thinking about what Rarity had said about her and Arceus. _"Mabey I should see if I can talk to him..." _she absent-mindedly thought. Thinking about how she could get in touch with him she slowly drifted into sleep.

Twilight awoke in her bed as normal. Her friends weren't by her bed so she assumed that they were making food.

_"Hello Twilight" _a soft voice spoke in her mind. "Arceus?" Twilight questioned. When she said it she saw Arceus in the form they last saw him in. "Can you speak normally please. It kinda is weird." She responded. She saw him shift into a form she had never seen. He was tall and a lot more slender than the other form. He was wearing a pure white suit with a light green tie. "Hello my friend." He spoke moving his mouth. "Umm...why are you here?" She responded. "Well I was originally gonna visit Celestia but I took a detour. You should wake up when the dream is done." Arceus answered. "I'm asleep?" Twilight said curiously. "King of The Universe and controller of all Elements, remember?" Arceus said chuckling, "Anyway, I'm here to talk to Celestia to become an ally. If you'd like you can come." "Sure" Twilight said as she was blushing.

Time Skip

Twilight woke up and looked at her clock. "It's only four." Twilight moaned. "I never said you had to come." Arceus spoke. "No! I'll go." Twilight said quickly. She got up and walked to Arceus. Do you want me to teleport us? I can get through the force field." Twilight advised. "So can I. I'm the most powerful magical source, I think I can handle some Alicorn magic." Arceus said.

Time Skip

They teleported into the city with ease. "Still cannot beat my magic Celestia." Arceus laughed slightly. They walked to the castle as the sun rose slightly. "Good. Celestia will be back soon and we can talk to Luna." Arceus thought aloud. As they walked around guards saluted. They looked at Arceus and opened the front gates. "Why do they seem so polite to you?" Twilight as they walked through the gates. "All guards were told to watch out for me. After the crisis with me all regal leaders are told to watch for me. I can be a ally or a foe." Arceus said in a low voice. They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they reached the throne room the two princesses were standing by their thrones with a large shimmering hologram of Princess Cadence.

"May I have a word?" Arceus spoke. "Arceus!" Cadence yelped. "What have you come here for?" Celestia said coldly. "Oh c'mon! Warm up!" He said smiling, "I helped you with all your knowledge, magic and humor and this is how you welcome me." Celestia's expression softened with him speaking. "I apologize. I am very happy to see you." She suddenly shot a bolt of purple magic out of her horn. Arceus sidestepped it despite the fast speed. She then shot a yellow ball of energy. Arceus simply caught it in his hoof. Well that's what Twilight thought it was. She looked at the slender appendages. _"They look almost like a monkey's hands..." _Twilight thought to herself.

"Still cannot beat me even after all that practice." ,Arceus said with a chuckle, "I created all the magic in the universe and give you loads and I still anticipate your moves." Celestia gave a smile. "Ah I would love to chat but there is yet another crisis in the Far North." Arceus responded in a tired tone; "Sombra, isn't it." Celestina's face went slack. "H-how did you know?"

"I was on spieing in the kingdom remember?"

"I see... I forgot." Celestia said quietly. "Luna! You've been awfully quiet." He said turning to the other princess. "While I have missed you Arceus I would like to know why you're here." She spoke. "Ah Luna, always so straight forward." He said more seriously, "I have come to officially become an ally of this fine country. As soon as this session is over I will go to the Human's dimension for artillery support. From my gathering a former pupil of yours deemed Sunset Shimmer is on Dawn's side. He will have full support from the cartels and other forces. I am going around North America to study him in full."

"May I come?" Twilight quickly blurted out. "Of course." Arceus said back to her. They started to walk away leaving the princesses behind them.

Time Skip

They walked to a part of the palace that Twilight had never seen. There were large rooms packed with deep purple crystals called Abnidite. Reading it she saw it was virtually indestructible. There were others filled with books and such. They came to a room full of nothing but boxes it seemed. There was an altar leading to a purple framed mirror. "What does this do?" Twilight leads to the human dimension." He responded. "Is that what you are?she said.

"Yes I am. It gives me freedom."

"Nice. But were is the portal? I only see glass." She said to Arceus. "It only opens once every 30 full moons. Or two and a half years, whichever you prefer." He lifted up the top gem to reveal a small black screen. Arceus put his pointer finger on the screen and a thin green line moved from the top to bottom and back slowly. As he removed it the portal shimmered to life. "That was a fingerprint lock. The only human technology here." He smiled as he walked through the portal with Twilight at his side.

Time Skip

They emerged from the portal by a school. Twilight looked around and saw some girls moving through the campus. "Rarity I am not jealous of Sunset Shimmer!" One girl with Rainbow hair said. The girl she had said it to- Rarity- was dressed in purple and white with Rarity's cutie mark on her dress. The other girls looked like her friends and marked by their cuitie marks. "Come on. We must get going." Arceus said, snapping her out of it. "Come on. We gotta go!" They ran behind a tall tree for shelter. With a snap he changed his attire from the suit to a rust colored shirt and jeans- clothes Twilight never saw. She looked down and saw she was nude. "No need for you..." He trailed off looking at her body. "Arceus!" She yelled. With a smile he put her in a matching outfit only hers was a white tank top.

"Alright first we need to find Sunset." Arceus informed. They walked along until they got to the school doors. "Why did you take the portal and not teleport us?" Twilight asked. "Some of those things you will need in the future." Arceus responded. Twilight tripped over someones leg and stumbled down a hallway. Before she could fall Arceus was there in a flash. He held her waist and was holding her a foot from the ground. "You are very...pretty." He said bushing. In his position she saw the glowing on his chest through his thick shirt. In a circle ofg platinum were the Elemental Stones. "Thank you." She said as she quickly got up and started to blush herself. "You aren't so bad yourself." She responded. Arceus cleared his throat. "We must go." He spoke.

Time Skip

"I forgot that human food is so different" Arceus said as Twilight stared at tacos, spaghetti, and other assortments. "I would like some applesauce with some..." Twilight started. She looked at Arceus. _"_What are _those."_

"Those are tacos, sweetheart." He said laughing. "Yes" Twilight started, "I would like some applesauce and tacos."

They walked to a table towards the windows. "Are we together?" Twilight said when they sat down. "Only for cover...unless you want to." He said blushing. "When do we leave?" Twilight asked. "In about four days." Arceus answered, "And it is Monday." "Give me until we leave" Twilight said. "Alright." He responded streightining. "What?" Twilight asked him.

"That girl" Arceus pointed out, "Is Sunset Shimmer." The girl who had walked in was tall and thin. She had red and gold hair, and was wearing a leather jacket with a pink shirt. There was a boybwalking next to her with blue hair and a white T-shirt and jeans, holding a leather jacket smiling.

"I'll be back Flash." Sunset said as she walked toward the door. "I'm following. Talk to Flash." He said as he shot out the door. Twilight walked up to Flash and sat down. "Hi, I'm Twilight Sparkle." She said in a soft voice. "Flash Sentry." He responded. They shook hands and stayed quiet for a few seconds. "How is Sunset Shimmer?" Twilight asked, breaking the silence. "She is nice. Very pretty. She is also good between the sheets..." Flash told her. All Twilight gave was a puzzled look. "Sex." He said to her. "Oh. That is nice." She told him, "How many times have you done it?" "A few times." Flash told her. All she could say was; "Nice."


	2. Sun's Set Means Another Rise

Arceus

Arceus walked toward Sunset as she stopped by her locker. "Hello Sunset." He spoke to her. "What do _you_ want?" She told him. "I am Arceus." He said with a smirk, "And I hear you know Dawn Shadow." The smug look she had was gone by a look of concern. "H-how do k-know that?" Shimmer stammered.

"I know all." Arceus said, "And I am here to add myself as an ally."

Twilight

Twilight had just finished lunch when the school bell rang and Arceus burst into the cafeteria. "I am officially in the game!" He yelled as he sat next to Twilight. "Great. What is next?" Twilight asked him.

"My staff. I cannot violate Time Law so I can't bring my staff because it has materials not found here." He told her as he got down. Twilight looked to see Arceus concentrating on the ground. "My last one failed in a few days. It was crappy to even make that one. Silver. One word: overrated. This is platinum. Low combustibility and high melting point. Granted it will break if I go through what my last did...thermite isn't good." Arceus looked up and gave a mischevious look.

"Why do you need a staff?" Twilight asked. "Take a good look. You should see through the glamour." He told her. She looked at him and saw what he was talking about. His left arm was made of smoke with that fist made of solid stone. His right arm was made of ice that omitted cold. His had was the complete opposite. It radiated heat and was on fire. His legs were made of water and metal while he had a sleek, white dragon's tail tipped in bronze.

"I need the staff so _this _never happens." He laid his hands on the top of the shiny staff and it glowed slightly. When it was done the stones were in place. "C'mon we have to go to our first meeting." He told her.

Time Skip

"Hi guys you're on time." Sunset Shimmer greeted them. Up until that moment Twilight thought evil people were evil. Sunset seemed to be perfectly nicer than Arceus. "Why are you guys here?" Arceus asked. "Dawn Shadow has promised us all things. Mine he said will come at coronation." Sunset said. Arceus twinged at the words but kept moving. "I will be help in you get familiar with the basics. We have a confrece coming up soon with Mr. Shadow." Shimmer said.

"You guys are some of the first recrutes." She said blushing, "We haven't had many on Earth. Especially so handsome." She winked at Arceus and slipped him a peice of paper with numbers on it.

They all sat at the table and started to discuss their jobs. When they were finished Sunset had a smile on her face. "Arceus. You will train all new people to join. We have assigned you both a codename for when we talk about our business. Humans are very suspicious. You're codename is Jahoel." She looked at Twilight and her smile grew larger. "We are gonna be the same! You're assighned the same job as me!" She straightend her face from a large grin to a simple smile, "We can be besties! By the way, your codename Raziel. Mine is Lilith."

She stood up and introduced everyone. Twilight only took a few into account because her interest with a boy standing at the wall, behind everyone else. He had pure white hair and eyes that shimmered with multiple colors. That was what puzzled Twilight. Those features were what had belonged to Arceus. Her eyes drifted over to Arceus to see that he was stealing glances at him, occasionally cringing like he knew him once.

At the end of the conference Twilight went up to Sunset Shimmer and asked who the boy was. "Spectrum?" She said, "Oh, he transfers from here to Equestria to gather info. His actual name was Apophis. He was a Siren in Equestria." Twilight thanked her and walked off to tell Arceus.


	3. Arceus' Legacy

Twilight ran to her locker to see Arceus standing in wait. "Hey Arceus." Twilight said as she stopped, "I found out who that kid was." "I know well who he is" He said back. Twilight just stared at him. "How?" Is all she could say.

"I was paired with him in Equestria. The rest is confidential. Now we must go to Mr. Discord's class. He teaches science by the way."

Time Skip

While they had walked to class they ran into Sunset Shimmer. "Oh hey guys." She said, "I see we're in the same classes. See you guys next class in Ms. Chriley." Sunset walked to class and sat at a desk. Twilight sat in the one next to her while Arceus sat in the back row. "Well class I am Mr. Discord or sir." He looked around the room and his eyes stopped on Arceus. Twilight and Sunset glanced back to see Arceus leaning slightly on his chair, arms crossed with a slight smile on his face. "Go on. I hope I don't disturb your announcement." Arceus said as the smile slowly vanished by a look of dead seriousness.

Discord cleared his thought and continued; "As I was saying, I will be teaching science for the rest of your high school lives. Our topic today is biogenetic files and geneticly transfered diseases.

Arceus

The second Discord started Arceus zoned out into his thoughts. _"God dammit how did _he_ get here? I thought Celestia's banishing kept him in Equestria. I hope he has't found the other Sirens. _He thought silently. After a few plausible situations Arceus snapped to life to hear Discord call him. " Yes?" Arceus said. "What is one example of a GTD?" Discord said with a smirk. "Angelman Syndrome, Cystic Fibrosis and Cri Due Chat are some of the thousands." Arceus said smugly. With that the bell rang and the class was dismissed. "Arceus!" Discord yelled looking nervious, "Good work today..." And with that Arceus left.

Time Skip

Arceus traveled to his next class to see Twilight laughing with Sunset. "-Really? I never knew that was possible!... Did you like it?" Arceus heard Twilight say. Before Sunset could respond Arceus cleared his throught. Shimmer blushed and looked at him.

He walked up to Sunset Shimmer as her blush receded. He whispered something in her ear and it came rushing back. She nodded slightly with her mouth slightly open. She walked into class with Twilight. Twilight and Sunset sat next to each other and Arceus still sat in back- same as the last class.

Twilight

"What did Arceus tell you?" Twilight asked Sunset. "What?" She said snapping out of a dream, "N-nothing! He just wanted to come over to my house for 45 minutes..." Twilight looked at her puzzled. "Never mind." Sunset said smiling. With that the class started.

Arceus

This class was the same as Discord's; Arceus didn't pay attention. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice Twilight slip into the chair next to him. He snapped to attention when she put her hand on his thigh. He lifted his head to see her frowning. "What?" He asked. "You're keeping too many secrets from me. At least tell me what you said to Sunset." She said to him.

"I was coming over to talk about our next mission that's all." He said, knowing well he was lying. "Alright... I trust you." That was the last thing she said as she slipped back to her original desk. And as she did Arceus laid out in his crair and covered his face with his hands.

Time Skip

When school ended Arceus walked with Sunset Shimmer home. So Arceus" Sunset started, "Foreplay or not?"

"Don't worry, you'll be pleasured." He said back, smiling. They walked the last block or so in silence before they arrived at her house. They walked into her room and Sunset pulled him in a kiss and tossed him on the bed. She stripped down and laid on the bed with him. She started to kiss him as she undressed him. Once undressed he started to have sex with her.

"Arceus! Oh yes!" Sunset Shimmer moaned as he shoved in and out of her pussy. He took his dick out. Shimmer sat up and slowly started to suck it. Before long Arceus was climaxing in her mouth. "Oh god!" Sunset was moaning. He moved back to her pussy and continued to pound her hard.

Time Skip

By the time they were done Sunset was breathing heavily on her bed, still naked. Arceus was getting dressed as she gave him the information. "Dawn Shadow's planning on attack in Equestria a few days from now. And if there's anything else you need," she stood up and kissed him, "Don't be afraid to ask."


	4. Heavenly Hell

Twilight

While Arceus had been off with Sunset, Twilight took the chance to get a message to Celestia. She walked to the portal and touched the portal to see her hand go through. She took a piece of paper and concentrated until it shimmered purple. She levitated a pen to write a letter. Once she was able to write she flew in speed.

_Dear Princess, _

_I am reporting from the so-called human dimension. I will be reporting as much as I can. This world seems to have very little magic compared to Equestria so the message may not come through. I will be back in a few days with all the knowledge I have collected_

_Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle_

She concentrated more and shot the scroll into the unknown_. _As she walked away she saw a muscular boy with black hair walk up to her. "Hello!" He said as he walked by. Twilight noticed his eyes shimmered thousands of colors. She stood puzzled for a second before walking to Arceus' dorm.

Time Skip

She knocked on the door to see Arceus sitting calmly on his bed. "We have to move know. I believe there is a spy. He or she must have reported our operations to Dawn. We leave to our next stop now.

Once he had finished there was another knock. Following was the door being kicked down. As the dust cleared she saw a man walk in and smile. Along also came two men holding odd weapons. They were long metal tubes and had a long extension at the bottom.

" Ah, FIG 566 PIG's huh? Very subtle, no cleché AK-47's?" Arceus said laughing. "A crazy bastard you are, Arceus. I still have not forgotten. I am taking you for random as you know. Your friend here looks good too." Dawn said. He walked up to Twilight and looked her over. She had changed into a purple T-shirt and was wearing black yoga pants as Arceus had described. He walked up to her and grabbed her flank. Well in the human form she was told it was her ass.

In a flash Arceus had slapped his hand away and was holding a small blade of ice under is throat. "Do not touch her." Arceus muttered. As Twilight sat on the bed, she focused on teleporting them out of the room, but there was a spell block in the room. In her mind she heard a voice speak;_Run!_ She looked at Arceus to see him looking at her and speak again. _"Run! I'll distract them. Just jump out the window and get to the portal." _

Arceus then whipped around and slashed the blade at Dawn Shadow. They kept fighting until the first shots were fired. That was the moment Twilight ran to the window, the bullets shattering the glass and embedding in the wall. She turned to Arceus and yelled to him. "Yes!" Twilight yelled. Realizing what she was talking about, Arceus smiled. "I love you." He responded. Twilight then jumped out the window.

Time Skip

Twilight had made it successfully to the portal when she saw the building catch fire and start to give off huge amounts of heat. From what Arceus had taught her, that was Heavenly Fire capable of large destruction and mabey death to immortals. She the walked through the portal.


End file.
